I've Been Dying To Reach You
by xolilmisscena
Summary: Nicolette was going into a new school. New school, new you. And she had a crush on her best friend's brother John Cena. Is this true love? Or just another crush? characters: John Cena, Anthony Green, Craig Owens, Chris Jericho, Ted Dibiase, and Randy Orto
1. The Truth

It was the first day of 9th grade, and me and my brother Chris stood in front of the class. (We were twins, Nicolette and Chris Jericho.) We waited there, until people walked into school. I noticed, my best guy friend, Anthony Green walking down the hall. "Antwain!!" I screamed. "Nicolette!!" he screamed back. I always called him Antwain, it was a joke between us. Anyways, we started to talk, until my best friend Nicole tapped me on the back. "Nicolette. Nicolette!" "Nicole!" I said as I turned around. She was also a twin, with John Cena. "Awtain, I'll catch you later, bye" "okay bye." I turned back around to her, and we started to talk. While the two of us talked, another person tapped me on the back. I turned around, so see Nicole's twin, John standing there. "JOHN!!" I screamed at the of my lungs. "Nicolette!!" he screamed back, as well giving me a twirl hug. I loved John so much, I've known Nicole and John since I was in pre-k and me, Chris, John, and Nicole always been friends.

"Ugh here we go again. My best friend totally attracted to my brother! Great." Nicole said to herself. She knew that she wasn't gonna get my attention or anything, so she walked away to our 2 other best friends, Victoria and Brittany. "Hey guys!" she said. "Hey!" they said back. "Nicole, where's Nicolette?" Brittany asked. "Ugh. She's over there flirting with my brother yet again!" Nicole said. "NO way! Nicolette Jericho FLIRTING?!" Victoria exclaimed. "Yeah, go see for yourself" she said. Victoria and Brittany peeked over her head, to find what was me flirting with John. "Holy shit!! This is epic!!" Brittany screamed. "I know. And look her skirt, is extremely fucking short." Victoria said. "Holy shit it is!!" Brittany said. "God I just wanna pull it down so badly" Nicole said.

As the three of them complained about me, my brother Chris, walked over to them. "What's shaking ladies?" Chris said. "Ha-ha, nothing much, complaining about how your sister's skirt is extremely short and how she's totally flirting with John like there's no tomorrow." Victoria said. "Holy shit. I can't see my sister be so sluty!!" "Ugh I know, its bothering me too" Nicole said. Nicole also loved my brother, but no where near how much I loved John. I continued to talk to John, for hours, well thats what it felt like. I totally ignored everyone. "Nicolette I'm gonna go, I'll catch you later." he said as he gave me a slight kiss on the forehead. "Bye!" I said in a extremely extremely flirty voice. "Oh that was just a friendship kiss. We're nothing more then friends. Got it?" "Got it" I said. I walked away and went back to Chris, Nicole, Victoria, and Brittany. Nicole, Brittany, and Victoria stood there with their arms crossed and their foot out and they looked really fucking pissed.

"What?" I said. "You know exactly 'what'!" they said. "What? I don't get it." I said, lying. I knew exactly what they were pissed about. "Oh Nicolette don't act so fucking dumb." Nicole said. "Nicolette, seriously stop!! Your constantly, CONSTANTLY flirting with John!!" Chris screamed. "Yeah, and its extremely gross!!" Nicole said. "What are you talking about?" I said, sounding dumb. "Oh and why don't you pull down your SKIRT a bit!!" Brittany screamed. "It's not my fault. It's not rolled if thats what you think. It's my grandma who can't see!" I said lying, it was rolled. "Yeah so sure. Oh and we know you like John. You make it WAY too fucking obvious." Nicole said. "WHAT?! I DO NOT!!" I said, lying. I was a very bad lier. "That was the biggest lie, you ever told" Brittany said. "No I'm serious!! I just have my 'friend' right now, and it makes you flirty thats all" I can't believe I just said that in front of my brother, I'm so stupid. "Excuses excuses" Nicole said. "Fine, there's no excuse. But I don't like him!!" "Nicolette, stop lying. I know for a FACT that you love him!" Chris said. "Uh how?" "Because, I read your diary" "CHRIS YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" I screamed, and slapped him in the face. "You still have a diary?" Nicole asked. "Uh no! That was from 6th grade!! I like him in 6th grade! You fucking asshole." "Then if you don't like him, then why are you killing him?" "BECAUSE HE READ MY DIARY!!" "Yeah but if that was in 6th grade, why do you care?"

"FINE! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DO LIKE HIM!!" I screamed. "AH-HA! I KNEW IT!!" Brittany, Victoria, and Nicole screamed. I wanted to die, I thought I was gonna burst out into tears.


	2. Trouble

Chapter 2

We walked into the classroom and got to pick out seats, of course I sat next to John. With Nicole and Chris sitting behind me, and Brittany and Victoria sitting across from me. I knew this year wasn't going to go well, considering I was sitting next to the man of my dreams. He was just so hot, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was just WAY to hot, to be on this Earth, there may be a comet because of his hotness.

The day went by quick, because it was a half of day. When we got out me, John, Nicole, and Chris all took the bus home. Because Victoria and Brittany had cheerleading after school, so they stayed after. We basically talked, the whole bus ride, and I flirted, nothing new. When me and Chris got home, we told our older brother Robert about our day. We lived with our 18 year old brother, Robert, he was basically out mom,dad, and brother all at once, and we loved him to death. "Hey guys how was your first day?" Robert asked when we walked in. "Amazing" I said. "Yeah it was pretty good." Chris said right after me. "Oh thats good, you guys like the school?" "Hell yeah, I love it" I replied. "Yeah me too" Chris said. "Oh my God, Robert your sister is a total fucking slut\whore\skank\whatever" "Chris shut up!" I said as I nudged him. "Chris what'd she do?!" "First of all do you see her skirt, it's up to her ass!" he screamed. "HOLY SHIT! NICOLETTE!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?!" "Oh wait it gets better!" he said. "What now?!" "He fucking flirted with John so much today, its not even funny. Robert I've never seen her like this before!!" "NICOLETTE MARIE JERICHO!! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH YOU?!" Robert screamed. I just stood there, quiet. I started to cry, I couldn't help myself. "Nicolette, I'm sorry" Robert said as he hugged me. I couldn't stand it, I hated having to live with 2 boys, because whenever your having 'issues' they seem to make it worse. Especially when your pmsing. They tried to make me feel better, but they couldn't, I was being WAY to stubborn.

As I stomped into my room, I collapsed unto my bed. I didn't even feel like going on AIM or anything I just laid there, tired,bloated, and upset. I dug my face into my pillow and tried to listen to what my brothers were talking about. All I could hear was, "So Chris who do you like?" and Chris answering, "You know Nicole, Nicolette's best friend?" "Uh yeah" "Well her" "Oh okay. And I'm assuming Nicolette loves John" "Uh-huh. She's so out of it right now, I have no idea whats going on with her" "Yeah, me either. Why don't you go upstairs and see what's wrong" "okay." Chris came walking upstairs, knocking on the door. "Leave me alone" I screamed. "Nicolette, it's my room too!" Oh thats another thing, me and Chris shared a room, which SUCKED! Because whenever I needed alone time, LIKE NOW he was always there, whenever I didn't he wasn't there. And it annoyed me that I couldn't have my own room.

He came in, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Nicolette what's wrong, you've been out of it lately. Oh and Robert said your punished no computer no phone." "Ugh great what'd I do?" "Go talk to him after you talk to me." "Fine, there's nothing bothering me, I'm not in a good mood." "Oh I see. That time of the month again?" "CHRIS! SHUT UP!!" I screamed. "Whoops sorry" "Whatever, just leave" "Fine, but remember go talk to Robert" "okay I will now." He walked out of our room and went downstairs. "How'd it go?" Robert asked when Chris walked down. "Eh... Not so good" "Oh Jeez" "Yeah she's coming to talk to you. Be prepared, she's being a bitch." "K thanks got ya" Chris walked upstairs and got changed, while I walked downstairs. "Robert why am I punished?! I didn't do anything!!" "Yeah your, acting like a slut in school. I can't see you like that" "UGH YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed. "Too bad deal with it!" "UGH I HATE YOU!! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN?!" I screamed again. I'm guessing he was trying to be nice, but I wasn't I just kept on flipping out on him. "Nicolette, I'm trying to be nice. Okay I can do worse but I'm not. Okay so just go upstairs, and make yourself busy, oh and no phone and no computer for a week" "ROBERT!! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!! HOW CAN I MAKE MYSELF BUSY WITH NO PHONE AND COMPUTER?!" "I don't know find a way"

I stomped angrily upstairs and watched Chris walk out of our room. I slammed the door, and fell onto my bed again. I wound up falling asleep, and I slept pass dinner. When I woke up it was 9 and I stayed up for the rest of the night. I wound up going back to sleep at about 5. At 6:20, I heard Chris screaming, "NICOLETTE!! NICOLETTE!! GET UP!!" "OKAY HOLY SHIT CHRIS I'M UP!! JESUS CHRIST!!" "God you moody bitch!" "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" I screamed, I started to chase him around the room, and ran downstairs. Robert stared at us, like we were morons or something. "Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up. Nicolette why the hell are you chasing Chris around the house for?" "BECAUSE HE CALLED ME A MOODY BITCH!!" I screamed. "CHRISTOPHER MICHAEL JERICHO!!" "What it's true!" "CHRIS!! THATS ENOUGH!" "Okay okay fine, Jeez."

I went upstairs brushed my teeth, and got changed. I couldn't wait to go into school and tell Nicole that Chris liked her. As long as I didn't get caught up with John again!


	3. Late night

I walked downstairs, and ate something. I was so fucking hungry. "Ready to leave?" Chris said. "Yeah come on." I said. "Bye Rob" I said and gave him a dirty look. "Love you" "Love you too" I said, walking out. We both walked to the bus stop. When we got there, Nicole and John were standing there, waiting for us. "Hey" I said, as I hugged John. "Here we go again!" Nicole and Chris said rolling their eyes. I totally forgot to tell Nicole, that Chris liked her. When we got on the bus, I was standing since there was no room left. I couldn't help myself, I had to tell Nicole, so I texted her. While I texted her, John stood there hovering over me, reading my texts. "He likes her?" He whispered. "Yeah. I forgot to tell you! Fucking Robert punished me!!" "What why?" "Beats me. No computer no phone for a week." "Ah that fucking sucks!!" "I know right?! I fucking started crying my eyes out." "What why? There's no reason to cry!!" "I know, but..." "But...?" "I'm pmsing, thats all." "OH jeez" "Yeah, according to Chris I've been a moody bitch" "Aw, no your not!" "Thats what I said, but what do I know?" I said as I laughed. He laughed back. "I chased him around the house this morning, very funny" "Why did you chase him?" "Because he called me a bitch" "Oh, ha-ha"

We were still on the bus, when I heard Nicole scream "OH MY GOD!" I'm assuming she got my text. "I'm guessing she got your text?" John said smiling. "Yep" I said as I smiled back. Shortly after, Chris asked her out. It was so cute. Nicole nearly fainted, and I almost died in laughter. She started crying. I have no idea why. "Nicole why you crying?" Chris asked. "I'm so happy" "Aw, come here." he said giving her a hug. I started crying, it was so cute. My brother was growing up! "Nicolette why are you crying?" John asked as he pushed away my hair from my eyes. "its so cute! My brother is growing up!" "Oh, your not just pmsing right?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" I screamed. "Okay okay jeez!! Sorry I got on your bad side" "Fuck you!" "Love you too" "no I love you more" I said as I gave him a flirty smile.

"Would you faint if I did this?" he said, kissing me on the cheek. "Now let me get to the good part, will you go out with me?" He said smiling. I stared deeply into his big blue eyes and screamed, "Yes!" he picked me up and gave me a great big hug. I smiled at him, and hugged him back. "Oh joy look, the two lovely doveys are going out!" Chris said. "Chris, your so stupid" Nicole laughed. "What its true!" "I know, but she's your sister, you should be happy for her!" "I know I am. But now she's gonna be TWICE as sluty!" "Oh shit, Robert's not gonna be happy about this"

Me, John, Chris, and Nicole walked off the bus. With me and John holding hands, and Chris and Nicole holding hands. We walked into school, and saw Britt and Tore, they kept on complaining. "Ow my arms hurt, ow my legs hurt, ow I have bruises" I finally said something to them. "HOLY SHIT NO ONE FUCKING SAID YOU HAD TO DO FUCKING CHEER! SO STOP FUCKING COMPLAINING!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!!" I screamed, phew they felt good. They stood there quietly. I was so moody by this point, I wanted to kill someone. "Calm down Nicolette" John said, rubbing my back. "Uh no" I snapped. "Wow someone's due for their period" Britt said. "Gasp, someone's being a bitch!!" "HOLY SHIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE!!" "Oh yeah how?" Britt said. "1. I'm pmsing. 2. Robert punished me, no computer no phone for a week" "Holy shit why?' Victoria said. "BECAUSE I WAS BEING A SLUT IN SCHOOL AND THANKS TO CHRISTOPHER MICHAEL JERICHO OVER HERE, HE TOLD HIM!" I screamed, angrily. "Chris!!" Britt said punching him in the arm. "What? I had to tell him!" "Whatever, guess what me and John are dating!" I said. "I should of known" Britt said. "yeah you should of considering we've been holding hands for the last past 20 minutes now." we continued to talk, until it was time to go in.

_...2 Weeks Later..._

It was Monday night, and me,John,Nicole,Chris,Robert,and my cousin Katie were at a Rise Against concert. The 6 of us were talking and waiting for the concert to start. As we were all talking, John dropped my jacket on the floor. "John pick it up" I said. "No Nicolette, you pick it up!" "No John! You dropped it you pick it up!" "No! Why won't you pick it up?" "Because I know you, you just want my head by your crouch." "Fuck you, Nicolette" "Love you too, and well it's true!" "Yeah yeah" I slapped his back, for him to bend down and get my coat. He bent down and picked it up. "thank you" I said, as I slapped him in the face with the sleeve.

Soon after the concert started. Gasline of Anthem played first. They were okay. But so, so much moshing. Then Thrice played. They were amazing. But also a hell of a lot of moshing. After Alkaline Trio played. I came here to see them. The first song they played was "Private Eye" Alkaline Trio isn't a moshing type of band, but people moshed anyways. The second was "Calling All Skeletons" Oh my God this was amazing. I was getting attacked, I fell like 3 times. When Matt (the lead singer) sang, the part of the song when it went "A hole on my chest, Yeah a hole in my chest" I was singing "I'm gonna have a hole in my chest when I leave" During the 3rd song (I think it was Help Me) I lost my shoe, I was so fucking mad. I came here to see them and I had to get out of the crowd. I was so fucking annoyed. So me,John,and Katie all walked out because we had no clue where anyone was. They played for an hour, and me, John, and Katie were in the back singing all their songs, as loud as we could. It was hysterical. There were a drunk guy standing behind us, and he took his beer and dumped it on my back. I wanted to flip, but I didn't.

Once they were done, Rise Against played. They were amazing, once again the 3 of us sang at the top of our lungs. It was quite funny. "Nicolette is that your shoe?!" Katie said, because she saw my show getting thrown around. "Holy shit. Thats fucking hysterical" The 3 of us were hysterical laughing. Then we went over to the merch, we bought Alkaline Trio shirts. When the concert ended, we finally met up with Robert, Nicole, and Chris.

"Guys I lost my fucking shoe" I said. "NO!! you didn't!" Nicole said. "Yeah I did, I'm pissed, and some guy threw beer on my back" "Ugh ew" Chris said. "I know I smell so bad." "Come on let's get out of here." Robert said. The 6 of us walked outside. I was walking with one shoe on, in New York City. It was gross. "Fuck there's a puddle" I said. "Want me to carry you?" John asked. "Sure, thanks babe" I said. John picked me up, and there were these 2 boys standing behind us, and they went, "Aw look how cute, showing some girlfriend love" they both said. "Shut the fuck up" John said smiling. The 6 of us laughed, including the 2 boys behind us. About 5 minutes later we found the bus stop and waited there, for 10 minutes. Once the bus came, we all got on it and sat down. I wound up falling asleep on John. About 2 hours later I woke up, to find myself moving in John's arms. "What the hell is going on?" I said. "We're walking home and you were sleeping so I carried you." "Oh where is everyone else?" "Standing right here, get down your heavy" "Thanks John you're so nice"

Thank God we all lived near each other, but John and Nicole stayed for the night. Every one went home, and me, Robert, Chris, John, and Nicole went back to my house. We got home about 1 and John went downstairs and slept on the couch and Nicole slept in the spare room. We all went to sleep right away, we were so tired.


	4. Sick

In the morning, John, Nicole, Chris, and me all woke up got ready and went to school. We were all so tired beyond belief. We met up with Victoria and Britt in the hallway and we started talking. As the 6 of us were talking, I noticed a blue-eyed blonde hair guy. God he hot. I know I'm dating someone, but I couldn't help myself, he was so hot. "I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to the blue-eyed blonde hair guy. "Hey, I'm Nicolette Jericho." I said introducing myself. "Hey, I'm Craig Owens" he said smiling. There were so many thoughts running through my mind right now, but I tried to stay put. "You wanna come and hang with me and my friends?" I asked. "Um sure." We walked over to Nicole, Chris, Victoria, Britt, and John. "Craig thats my brother Chris and his girlfriend Nicole. That's Britt and Victoria. And that's, John, my boyfriend." I said, "Guys this is Craig" "Hey Craig!" they all said welcomely. "Hey guys" Craig said, waving and putting his hands in his pockets. He was a typical rocker teenager like me. Too bad I have a boyfriend. We all continued to talk and I can see that John was getting jealous.

Out of nowhere, John, grabbed me by my hips and passionately kissed me. "Whoa John and Nicole get a room!" Craig and Victoria screamed. He just came into the group and he already got used to us. The 2 of us continued, not caring that we were in school, standing in the hallway with a bunch of kids staring at us. "Okay guys seriously stop." Nicole and Britt yelled. I stuck up the finger at them and continued with him. "Robert's not gonna like this" Chris said, aloud. I pulled away from John and go "fuck you, Chris." "Thanks" He answered. We stopped and started talking to them again. The bell rang and I grabbed Victoria, because she was in my 1st period. "Love you, catch you later" I said, and kissing John of the lips and walked away.

Victoria and me walked down the hallway talking. "Whoa whoa missy. Hold up." Victoria said. "What?" I said curiously. "You know what! Don't act stupid!" "Victoria what the fuck are you talking about?!" "What was that back there?!" "What? The whole thing with John?!" "Yeah!" "Oh, um I don't know he started!" "Lies, Nicolette." "Victoria, he grabbed me. I can't help it we're a couple." "You guys AREN'T a couple yet. Have you hooked up with him?" "Victoria what the fuck did you think we were doing over there?!" "I don't know. I thought you guys were just making out." "Yeah well, no." "Okay I'm gonna shut up. But seriously as me and Craig said before 'get a room!'" "Yeah, yeah keep talking." "Okay fine, but that made you seem like a slut in front of Craig." "So? I don't care." "Okay if you say so." The two of us walked into class and sat down.

Class after class it started to get boring as hell. Once lunch came we all sat down and talked. The 7 of us were talking when Randy came over. "Hey Randy!" Victoria screamed. "Oh God." I mumbled to myself. Victoria and Randy started talking not paying any attention to the rest of us sitting there. "Oh guys I forgot to tell you!" Britt said, out of nowhere. "What?" I asked. "I met this really really nice guy in English today!" Britt exclaimed. "Oh what's his name?" I said. "His name is Ted DiBiase." "Aw, thats cute, what you like him now?" Nicole asked. "NO!" Britt said, defensively. "Okay, okay chill." I said.

"John." I said. "Yeah, babe what's wrong?" "Do I have a fever?" I asked, putting my head on his shoulder. "Um, yeah" He said putting his lips on my head. "Oh God." Britt said, "want me to take you to the nurse?" she asked. "Yeah, please." "Okay come on." "Bye guys I'll talk to you later." "Bye babe fell better." John said. "Thanks, bye." I got up and me and Britt headed down the hallway.

"So.." I said. "So... What?" "So what I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves!" "Ha-ha, seriously what's up?" "Tell me about that kid Ted." "Oh, well he's really nice, funny, and charming." "What the fuck? Charming? What are we in some Disney movie?!" "Ha-ha, very funny." "Well, thats good, you found someone!" "Yeah, yeah." "No I'm serious." "Okay."


	5. Forever

Britt and I walked to the nurse, my head was spinning, I couldn't see or walk. "Nicolette?" Britt, said. "Nicolette you okay?!?!" "Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fin-e." My words just started coming out of my mouth, broken up. The hallways started to seem longer and longer, by the second. 'What the fuck was going on?' I thought to my myself. I got dizzier and dizzier by the moment. We finally reached the nurse's office. She took my temperature, of course it was a high 103. 'Fuck.' I thought to myself. Britt called Robert, because the nurse was busy with someone else, and I could barely speak.

"Hello?" Robert said.

"Yeah hey Rob, it's Britt, listen Nicolette has a 103 fever. Can you pick her up?"

"Oh hey Britt, uh sure. Why couldn't she call me or the nurse?"

"The nurse is busy and Nicolette's like really dizzy and can't talk, so come and pick her up."  
"Okay, okay. I'll be there soon. Tell her to be ready."

"Okay bye!"

Britt hung out with Robert and we walked down to the lunchroom to get my backpack. I felt like I was fucking dying, I didn't know what was going on. I got my backpack, and waited by the office. Britt was with me, because everyone was too busy doing other things. Oh well. "Nicolette?" "Yes?" "Call me later, I gotta talk to you." "Um, okay?" "Yeah."

Just then, Robert pulled up. "Bye, tell everyone the same" "Okay, feel better." "Thanks." I walked outside, and hopped in his car. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Fever, I feel like I'm dying, and body is killing me." "Aw, okay I'll take you to the doctors tomorrow." We drove home, the two of us didn't say a word. When we got home, I laid down on my bed, and fell asleep. I woke up about 3-4 hours later, to find Chris and Nicole sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey guys, where's Rob?" I asked when I went downstairs. "Um, out I guess." Chris said. "How you feeling?" Nicole asked. "Like I'm fucking dying." "Oh that's not good." Nicole said. "Yeah and I need to share a room with you!" "Sleep on the couch." "Fine." I got a bottle of water and sat back down on the couch. Just then the doorbell rang. "Chris get it, I can't get up." I said. "Okay." He got up and got the door. "IT'S JOHN!!!" He screamed. Christ we were sitting right there he didn't have to scream.

"Johnnn!" I screamed. He jumped over the couch and sat down next to me. "Hey babe." He said and gently kissed the top of my forehead. "Hey." I said back. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to his side. I put my head on his chest, and the sound of his heartbeat made think he's the one, that I would love forever. I fell asleep on his chest so peacefully. I woke up, because I was moving. I opened my eye to find John carrying me up to my bed. I kissed his hand, as he placed my body on my bed, covered me with the blanket and kissed me on the forehead; and whispered "I love you" In my ear. "I love you too." I whispered back. "Forever?" he asked. "Forever." I replied. Then fell back to sleep.


	6. Breakup

It was Valentine's Day, the day everyone's supposed to be loving and caring. Well, at least MOST people are loving and caring. I was talking to Victoria, Brittany, and Nicole in the morning like I always do. And I was blabbering on about how I thought John was the one, the one that I would love forever. "Speaking of John where is he?" I asked. "I don't know." the 3 of them answered quickly. I walked away from them and tried to find John. I looked by his locker, he wasn't there. I looked by the boys bathroom, he wasn't there. "Where could he be?" I asked myself, over and over again. Suddenly, I got my answer. I found John. I found him making out with Candice Michelle. Ew I always hated that girl. My jaw dropped to the floor. I wasn't going to make a scene. I just walked away. He was so busy to even see that I was there. Tears started to fill my eyes.

I walked back to Victoria, Brittany, and Nicole. I was crying, Brittany was the only one that realized. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh I just saw John making out with Candice Michelle." "Aw, I'm sorry. And ew I hate her" See, it wasn't just me who hated her. "What's with Victoria?" I asked. "Oh her and Randy are dating. Yippie!" "Oh gosh." I walked into the girls bathroom, with Brittany following me. I checked myself and walked out. When I walked out I saw Craig standing there. "Oh no. No. No. No. I look like shit." I said to aloud. "Nicolette, what's the matter?" he asked. "Oh, I just saw John making out with Candice Michelle." "Aw, someone needs a hug." He walked closer and hugged me. I felt his muscles, on my chest. "Wow, your muscular." I said as I smiled at him. "Yeah, I work out often." "Figures." I said as I laughed.

I could tell Britt was gonna shoot me. It wasn't my fault I was attracted to like every boy in the school. What would you like me to do about it? I felt myself flirting uncontrollably and unable to stop. I liked Craig, he was nice. I felt like he was listening to me. To what I had to say. And not many guys do that. But Craig did he was different. Different from the rest of the assholes in the school. Eventually Brittany walked away from me. She had enough of my flirtyness. Like I said, it wasn't my fault. The bell rang and we gave each other a hug and walked away.

I walked back to Victoria, Nicole, and Brittany tapping their feet with their arms crossed. "Listen I', sorry. We were just talking. Having a friendly conversation. He was comforting me." "Well, I don't know WHAT kind of friendly conversation you guys had, but it didn't look friendly at ALL. It looked like flirting. And nonstop FLIRTING." Victoria said. "He wasn't flirting with me! I was flirting with him!" I screamed. "Are you serious?! Are you that fucking blind?! He was flirting with you! You fuckin' jackass." Brittany screamed. I never knew why, but Brittany ALWAYS used the word jackass. Like 24\7. "Okay whatever. I just watched my 'boyfriend' make out with the sluttiest girl in school, and I don't need this shit. Okay? I'm going to class. See you at lunch."

I walked away from them, and walked into English class.


	7. Surprise, Surprise!

"Fuck them" I kept on saying over and over again. Mrs. Raboy, my English teacher; called me over to her desk. "Fuck no." I was thinking in my head as I walked up to her desk. "What's wrong. You seem depressed." She said. "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine." I snapped. "Nicolette, speak to me. Something's up with you." "Nothing is up! I'm fine!" I said. "Okay. But don't say I didn't try." I quickly walked back to my seat. I loved my English teacher. She was young; maybe in her middle 20s. It always seemed like she listened to us; listened to what we had to say. And it always looked like she knew what we went through. All the problems, the peer presser, the relationships. Everything. Maybe cause she went through the same problems. Who knows. 'Cause sure as hell I don't.

English went by quick. Quicker than usual. Next was Math. Great; Math. My favorite subject! Someone kill me. My Math teacher is an old bag. She's gotta be at least 70. I hate her. She screams to much. Oh and to make Math even more fun John sits next to me. Great, great, great. This day can't get any worse. But Craig is in that class, so maybe I can sit with him. I walked into the class, I looked by my seat, to find John not sitting there. "Oh okay maybe he fell in a well or something" I thought. Well my thoughts were wrong. I turned my head to find John standing right behind me. "Dickhead" I said. "What?" He asked. "You heard me." I quickly said back. I walked by my teacher's desk, and asked her if I can sit next to Craig today. She said yes. "Thank you." I replied and walked by Craig/ "Wow, she was actually nice today." I thought in my head. I went to go sit down. He looked confused. "Why you sitting by me today?" he asked. "There is no way in hell I'm sitting next to that dirtbag." I answered. "Oh okay." I searched through my backpack for my Math notebook. I took it out with a pen. She started writing shit on the board. I didn't pay much attention. I talked to Craig. "What are you doing today?" he asked. "Well, I think I'm going to the gym with Chris, Robert, Ted, Nicole, Victoria, Britt, and Randy. Your welcome to come with us if you want. We're going at 3:30." "Oh thanks, yeah I guess I'll come." "Okay the more the better." I said.

Eventually, Math ended. The bell rang and I went to Biology. Brittany was in this class, and I sat next to her. Maybe I could work things out with her. I walked in and sat in my seat. "Guess what!" she said as I sat down. "What?" I asked. "You know that kid Ted, I was telling you about?" "Yeah..." "He asked me out before!" "Aw, no way!" "Yeah." "Aw, thats cute." I said. "Yep." "Great everyone has a boyfriend and I'm single." "Aw, don't worry. You won't be single for long." "What are you saying?" "Uh, nothing. We're still going to the gym at 3:30 right?" "Yeah...." "Okay. Just checking." "Um okay?" I said. "Oh and we're chill right?" she asked. "Yeah we're all good." I said and laughed. "Okay." she laughed. It bothered me. Did she have something planned for me? Well she better not. I'll shoot her. I kinda paid attention, but what Brittany said was running through my mind. When the bell rang we got our stuff and walked down the hall and into the lunchroom.

We met up with Nicole, Chris, Craig, Victoria, Ted, and Randy. I don't know where John was, but whatever. I didn't care. We had our normal lunch. Ted was nice. I can see how Brittany liked him. Well they're going out now, so it really doesn't matter. When the bell rang, Nicole was in my next class, which was Religion. So we got our stuff and headed down the hallway together. "What do you think of Ted?" I asked. "He's really nice. I can see how Britt liked him. He's perfect for her. It's like they were meant to be." she said and laughed. "Yeah I feel the same way." I said and laughed back. We went to Religion and that went by quickly. Then Gym was next and after Gym, there was AP English, and after that, school's over.

When school ended, I took the bus with the usual group. Everyone came over my house and got ready. We left at 3:30; and took the train to the gym. When we got to the gym, there was a kid waiting outside, he looked like he was looking for someone. He was so hot. Blue eyes and an amazingly beautiful smile. "Hey Ted! Why am I here?" He said. I could tell this kid was like me. Slow; dumb. I laughed to myself. They all turned to me. "This is why your here." Britt pushed my back next to him. "Huh whats going on?" I said. "Yeah what's up?" The kid said. "Cody Nicolette; Nicolette Cody." Ted said. "Have fun." they all walked into the gym and left us standing outside. "What's going on?" I asked. "I think they hooked us up." Cody said. "You guessed right." Brittany said from the door. Ted grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

We started talking. Which seemed like forever. He was so nice. I could tell I liked him. We both were flirting with each other. It's very rare for me to say that a guy is flirting with me. But holy shit he was making it so damn obvious a fucking baby could tell. I guess we talked for 3 hours because when I looked at my clock it was 6 and everyone was coming out. "Come on love birds! Let's get a move on!" I heard Randy say. "Fuck you Randy." I said. "Nah." he said back. "Seriously. Let's go." Robert said. We exchanged numbers, he kissed me on the cheek and we all left. I tried to keep quiet on the way home but Brittany and Ted kept on saying that he loves me. Yeah he probably did. But so did I. Something's bound to happen.


	8. Strike 2

When I got home from the gym, I took a shower, ate some dinner, and then laid down. I was laying down and I picked up the picture of me and John. Tears started to fill my eyes. I couldn't help myself. I still loved John; no matter how hard he hurt me. I heard a rock hit my window. '_What the hell?_' I thought to myself. I got off my bed and looked at my window. It was none other than.... John Cena. I smiled to myself and ran downstairs and into my backyard. I was still crying, hysterical crying, actually. "Listen Nicolette, I didn't mean too. I'm so so sorry. I can understand if your mad at me." "It's okay John. I forgive you." He wiped the tears from my eyes. It started down pouring. He cupped my face and kissed me. Kissing led into making out. We let the water bounce off our bodies. We continued, not paying attention to the people staring from inside. We left all our cares behind, and for once it was just me and him. No one else. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms behind his neck. About 5 or so minutes later we went inside.

We walked into my bathroom and grabbed 2 towels. We were drenched. It was around 11 or so. We dried off and we laid down on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to his chest and we both fell asleep. Neither of us moved the whole night, I knew that 'cause when my alarm rang at 6:15 we were both in the same position as before. I quickly got dressed into my uniform and grabbed a poptart. I told Chris I needed fresh air and I needed a walk around the block. Me and John started walking to his house and then he got dressed. He got changed and I was standing outside his bedroom door, he opened it without his shirt on. "Mmm." I said. He grabbed me by my waist and started making out with me. I felt the warmth of his body up against my chest, and it felt like I was sitting beside a fireplace in the middle of winter. 10 minutes later he put his shirt on and grabbed his backpack and I grabbed mine and we walked out the door and headed toward the bus stop.

As we walked we came upon a wet piece of concrete on the side walk. John and I bent down and we wrote _John and Nicolette always and forever. 2/15/09._ We both smiled at what we wrote and continued walking. Nicole, Chris, Britt, and Victoria were standing there. Me and John walked up to them, holding hands. Britt said "holding hands?! Did I miss something?!" "John apologized to me at 10:30 last night in the pouring rain." "Aw, how sweet." she said. "Wait. I must be missing something. Last night he was laying next to you and you guys were sleeping, then you told me you and him were going for a walk and now hes here changed? I'm confused." Chris said. "Chris, your an idiot. After he apologized to me, he fell asleep with me, and when we woke up I got ready, then we walked to his house and HE got ready. And now we're here." "Oh okay." he said. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Back it up!" Nicole and Britt said. "You SLEPT with him?!" They screamed. "Yes, we didn't do anything. Just slept." I said. "*_cough cough*_ WHORE *_cough cough*_" Chris said. "Yeah, whatever." me and John shrugged.

All 6 of us got on the bus. There weren't many seats left, so me and John stood, while everyone else sat. We were telling funny stories, about our childhood. One of Nicole's was really funny, and we were hysterical laughing. But trying very hard not to be TOO loud. As we were laughing some lady, maybe in her middle 20s, turned around and said "shut the fuck up, assholes." We all looked at each other in confusion. I could tell John was pissed. He always hated when random people cursed at him. I tried to calm him down. I started rubbing his back, to make him be more calm. Thank God our stop was next or else John would of punched her in the face. We were all pretty pissed, but he was FURIOUS. If it wasn't for me, he would of went fuckin' crazy.

We got off the bus, and started walking to school. Thank God it was a nice day out, warm for February. And it was Friday. Last day before winter break. Yay! None of us could wait, 'cause for once no one was going away, no one was busy, no one was sick, everyone was here and healthy. We all made plans every single day of the week to hang out. We weren't gonna let anything get in the way of the break. We met up with Craig, Randy, and Ted. Victoria ran over to Randy and Britt ran over to Ted. Craig walked over to John and me. "Back together, I see?" He said. "Yep." I smiled. "Damn." He mumbled. "What?" I said. I heard him, but I wanted to see if he said it again. "Nothing." "Okay." The bell rang and I walked to English class. After English, was Math. John was in Math and I was planning on sitting next to him. We both arrived at the door at the same time. We walked over to our seats and sat down. I looked through my backpack for my Math notebook and a pen. Once I found it I took it out and put it on my desk. There was a folded up note with a heart on it, on my desk. I smiled at looked at John. He smiled back. It said: "after 3rd period meet me by the doors." I liped him "okay" and stared at the board for the whole lesson.

After Math ended I walked up down the hallway and met up with Britt for Biology. We walked into class and sat down. We talked the whole lesson; as usual. When that ended, we usually go to the lunchroom together, instead I told her I had to go to the bathroom and I walked the opposite way to the doors. When I got to the doors I saw John standing there. He kissed my forehead and took my hand and brought me to the bus stop. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." We took the bus to the beach. It was so nice out. When we got there, we sat down on the sand and wrote our names in hearts. It was so quiet and peaceful. There was no one around. I loved it. We listened to the ocean waves swoosh around. We started making out, for a bit. Then we walked along the water and looked at the seashells and the rocks. I glanced at my watch and it said 2:15. "John we should go now." "Yeah we should." Since the beach isn't that far from my house, we walked home.

I opened the door and no one was home yet. Chris was probably at Nicole's house. But Robert's car was parked in the driveway. He kissed me, and left. Robert came downstairs and started screaming at me. "What the fuck were you thinking?! Ditching school and going out with that jerk!" He screamed. "HE'S NOT A JERK!" I yelled back. "How the hell did you find out?!" "They hid cameras by the doors and the school saw you two sneaking out." "Oh shit." I said. "From now on your not allowed to see him anymore. Your grounded for the weekend." "NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. "Watch me." Tears filled my eyes. I stomped upstairs and cried.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I sobbed. It was Robert. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started talking to me. "Listen Nicolette, I like John, but I don't want to see you get hurt again. I'll let you slide. You can still see John. And your not grounded. But this is strike 2.  
Strike 3 and your out. I did the same thing as you just did when I was in 8th grade." "Really?" I said. "Yeah. I remember it like it was yesterday. So that's why I'm letting you slide." "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
